Most regenerated cellulose fibers in China are ordinary types. With the improvement of people's living standard and the continuous enhancement of health and environmental protection awareness, it is a general trend to promote the development of healthy, environment-friendly and green functional regenerated cellulose fibers.
Mites are very closely related to human health, and the harms to human body are mainly reflected in aspects such as parasitism, sting, poisonous sting, blood-sucking, allergic diseases, transmission of diseases.
Bacteria and fungi are widespread in nature and their presence can have a number of detrimental effects on textiles, such as fiber degradation, production of ugly colors and unpleasant odors, etc. When moldy and heavily bacterial textiles are contacted, they can cause illness and endanger human health.
A Chinese patent CN201610494383.1 discloses a regenerated cellulose fiber with anti-bacteria, anti-mite and anti-mould functions and a preparation method thereof. In the technology of the patent, the preparation method comprises the following steps of: 1) preparing a cassia seed (Semen Cassiae Obtusifoliae)-houttuynia cordata (Herba Houttyniae Cordatae) microcapsule; 2) preparing a viscose spinning dope, wherein a viscose is prepared by mixing the bitter wood (Picrasma quassioides (d.din) benn.) pulp with other pulps selected from the group consisting of one or more of wood pulp, cotton pulp and bamboo pulp, in order to obtain the viscose spinning dope; 3) preparing a blended spinning dope, wherein the blended spinning dope is prepared by blending the cassia seed (Semen Cassiae Obtusifoliae)-houttuynia cordata (Herba Houttyniae Cordatae) microcapsule and the viscose spinning dope to prepare the blended spinning dope; and 4) spinning and performing a post-treatment, wherein the blended spinning dope is spun through a coagulation bath into a bundle, and the product is obtained by a post-treatment. In this technology, a microcapsule preparation technology and a (bitter wood) pulp preparation technology are used. The production process is complex, the production efficiency is low, and the production cost is high. Especially, a solvent method is used to extract celluloses when preparing the bitter wood pulp, which not only results in a high production cost, but also the difficulty to recover ionic liquids, further increasing the cost. Moreover, with increasing the addition amount of functional components, the physical and mechanical properties of the fibers decrease.
In the prior art, such as application numbers CN200710190764.1, CN200710014654.X, CN200510044541.5, CN200610022614.5, CN201410187341.4, CN201510663207.1, CN201510998349.3, CN201510109483.3, there are problems such as single functions, poor anti-mite and anti-mould effects of regenerated cellulose fibers. With the improvement of people's living standards, regenerated cellulose fibers with anti-bacteria, anti-mite, and anti-mould functions has become the goal and direction that are pursued by a skilled person in the fiber art.
Fennel (Fructus Foeniculi) is acrid flavored, warm in nature, and has efficacies of eliminating cold to stop pain and relieving the gastric disorder and regulating vital energy. Active ingredients such as anisole in fennel have good antibacterial and anti-mite effects. They have good inhibitory effects on Escherichia coli and dysentery bacilli etc. and good anti-mite effects. Litsea cubeba is acrid flavored, faintly bitter, perfumed, nontoxic and has efficacies of antiasthma, anti-anaphylaxis, anti-bacteria, and anti-viruses. A plant essential oil obtained from thyme (Thymus mongolicus Ronn.) mainly consists of thymol and has strong efficacies of killing bacteria, mites and molds. The essential oil molecules can kill pathogens and bacteria. Those essential oil molecules entering into a human body can enhance the immunity of the human body. The essential oil molecules have efficacies of anti-bacteria, anti-inflammation, healing, deodorization and anti-mite on a dermal system and also efficacies of anti-bacteria, anti-viruses, anti-molds and anti-mite on an immune system.